Siren Song
by MoreliaDreams
Summary: A short Destiel one-shot, Dean decides to deal with a local supernatural problem by himself, not realising he can fall prey just as easily as the others. This is my first fanfic, written for a very good friend.


The clock ticked in the corner. Dean hadn't noticed it before but with Cas gone each second echoed in the silence with a mocking finality. He hadn't meant it to be like this, never meant the words that came, chilled and sharpened by hurt he had barely begun to realise was there. The memory of the pain in Castiel's eyes, the blank withdrawal as he had fled, replayed over and over in his mind. How could he have been so stupid?

Dean groaned and stretched blearily as he looked around, greeted by a room cluttered with fast food packaging and Sam's latest studies for the hunt, the empty bed next to his still made under the pile left from last nights meal. Only two days left until Sammy was back and they could get the hell out of dodge. He stumbled into the bathroom and winced when the light came on. The parade of scuzzy motel rooms had stopped feeling like a change of scenery a long time ago, but at least they gave him fresh hunting grounds to flirt his way through. Sam had never had the easy way with women that he did, charming the information needed from them with an extra bonus on the side. Sighing, he stepped into the shower and tried to blast away last nights fog with the feeble jet of tepid water it offered. If he was honest the thrill of the chase had lost its lure, with his bullets blessed and pistol loaded everything he could do to prepare was done, leaving him waiting on Cas's return with the info they needed and none of the distractions he would have once sought.

"Dean?" the quiet call came from the bedroom. He straightened and quickly stepped out the shower, grabbing a towel and drying as fast as possible. Cas was back.

"Hold your horses Cas I'm coming" came the muffled response as he stepped through the door, faded blue tshirt stuck for a moment over his head. As the shirt gave he saw a curious look written over Castiel's face, vanishing as fast as it had been revealed. The angel cleared his throat. "I found her in a house across town, the white building on the outskirts we had suspected".

"You are sure it is her?" Dean asked, rummaging in his jacket pocket for the keys to the Impala.

"Yes, many mortal men entered while I watched but none returned", the angel hesitated for a moment "I don't, you shouldn't go in there. The evil inside is in beguiling form and I cannot enter quickly".

"Stop being such a baby Cas, I'll be fine" Dean pulled on his jacket and headed out the door "I'll see you later". The swung door shut behind him as Castiel's eyes followed.

"Be safe Dean". The whisper went unheard.

The Impala moved steadily through the streets, houses becoming more spread out with every new street. He barely noticed the black of tarmac being replaced by the green of lawns and trees. What had that look been, that furrow between Cas's eyes, that liquid warmth that made them smoky? Dean's stomach tensed at the thought and he put it out of his mind, pulling up a little down the block from the house he was heading to. He would be fine and Cas would have to admit it, he wasn't about to abandon the hunt or wait for Sam. The Winchester brothers were hunters and wouldn't be scared off by one lousy chick, supernatural or not.

Stepping out the car Dean checked the pistol was still hidden and straightened his leather jacket, sauntering casually along the street and up to the house. It seemed a world away from the suburban boxes he had passed, the sheer white broken up by grand arched windows and a wrought iron balcony above the pillar supported porch. As he walked up the slate path, a faint hint of song just on the edge of hearing teased his mind for a moment before stopping again.

The door was smooth mahogany under his knuckles as he knocked, the gold of the hinges glinting in the sun. It opened almost straight away and Dean gawked for a moment, hand still raised, as his eyes ran down then back up the voluptuous woman before him. A deep red velvet top cut away to reveal her chest, supported by a black corset that skimmed down her hourglass figure to the black skirt beneath, the side was slit to reveal skin-tight boots and shapely legs. He dragged his eyes back up to the fullness of her lips and the flushed smoothness of her cheeks, eyes sparkling with mischief. This woman was bad and she wasn't afraid to show it. The uncomfortable tightness in his trousers brought him back to his senses a little and he waved awkwardly, still slightly stunned.

"Can I help you?" God even her voice stirred his blood, echoed in his mind. What he would have given to find a woman like this even a year ago.

"My names Dean, I'm new around here and my friend... Henry, told me that this was the place to come for a good time" Her smile said she caught the catch in his voice and she eyed him appraisingly.

"My name is Isabella, please come in Dean, I think you are just what I'm looking for" She turned and started up the sweeping staircase and he followed, her voice wrapping around him, sounding like a melody. Her hips swayed, skirt tightening as she moved, increasing the throbbing ache.

The house was spacious but panelled with a dark wood, old paintings lined the landing and her heels clicked on the wooden floor as they moved into an open door on the left. Dean moved in and glanced around as she closed the door, noting the large bed and plush sofa, starting to take in the details until she moved behind him again. Her breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine, her voice a whispered caress of silk as she pushed his jacket to the floor. "You are mine now".

His head was spinning with an unearthly song, the sweet spice of her perfume was filling his veins with fire as she pushed him down, pinning him to the silk of the bedspread with her body. Hands moved over him, tracing a path of heat over his straining jeans and sliding into his tshirt, perfectly curved nails digging in, drawing blood as she bent to kiss him. The song grew louder, filling his ears as he lay beneath her, gazing into her eyes helplessly as they flared to black.

"DEAN!" The shout echoed through the room and the song grew sharp, panic flaring in him as Isabella hissed and bent to feed until a gunshot ripped through the song, cutting it off. Her eyes and skin turned to grey and a faint cry escaped as she reached weakly once then collapsed to the floor, her siren song ended forever.

"Dean, are you ok, speak to me Dean please!" Castiel surged forward and grasped his shoulder firmly, eyes filled with worry as he frantically checked for wounds.

"Get OFF me!" Dean shoved him aside and stood up.

"Dean I-"

"NO!" he roared. "What the hell are you doing here, I was doing this alone you idiot!"

"You were in trouble, I came to stop the siren ghost feeding from you!" The words tumbled from Cas' mouth, confusion and bewilderment flashing across his face.

"I was NOT in trouble, I just wanted to lure her in before I struck! You always get in the way and fuss over me like a baby! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" A vase hit the wall with a crash and Cas fled, closing down his emotions to wipe the hurt from his eyes. How could Dean do this?

Dean lay awake staring at the ceiling and furiously wiped away the tears that dared to fall. Gone. Cas was gone. The emptiness inside ached.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I'm so sorry" another tear fell.

"Its ok Dean" he whirled around, Cas was standing in the middle of the room, eyes red, watching him with a hidden wariness that cut like a knife.

"Cas, I, I'm sorry. I was so ashamed I screwed up like that, to have you see me with her" he reached out slowly.

"I just wanted you safe Dean, I couldn't leave you alone with her, I couldn't lose you." The angel stepped forward and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I know how beautiful she was".

"I didn't want her really Cas, it was all her song, I haven't wanted a woman, really, since." He hesitated, eyes bright with tears that threatened to fall.

"Since what Dean?"

"Since I fell in love with you."


End file.
